renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leanasidhe
Lady Leanasidhe de Balboa, Duchess of Norfolk, Countess of Corve Dale, is a Coventry resident. She is also known affectionately by friends as the Queen of Pineapples, a name given to her by Zogdor and Lilin. She pronounces Leanasidhe as "Lee-anna-shee" although the conventional pronunciation is "Leh-nouna Shee." She is better known as Leana. Early Years Leana was born in Spain on 25 October 1434. Her parents emigrated from Spain to Dover when she was but a child. Leana has no memory of her childhood years spent in Spain but does remember the time spent with her governess, Lady Desideratist Masterson de Balboa, a friend of her mother. Towns of Residence After her parents died, Leana moved to Canterbury so that she could be near Tressa, her older sister. She met her future husband, PuffRing, in Canterbury, and when new lands were discovered in Stafford in May of 1456, they left town and set out for Coventry. Family and Marital Status Leana has an older brother directly related to her by blood and a sister; her sister and two other brothers were adopted by her father. Leana's older brother JackFack is missing and presumed dead. The last she had heard from him, he had gone searching for the family patriarch, Rodrigo de Balboa, and then he disappeared. Her youngest brother, Demihl, is also missing. Tressa and Evan are alive and living in Sussex; Tressa is the widow of Derwydden and the mother of his child, Gwendolyn Rose. As for Leana, she is married but has no children, preferring to think of everyone she meets as her children, as Jah had instructed her to do. Leana met the infamous "Vile Butcher of Canterbury" at the town's first "Feast of Summer," but it wasn't until his political trial that she realized that PuffRing had stolen a piece of her heart. It was something about the way he handled himself in court and around town that caught her fancy... Leana purchased a luxury apartment in Oxford while on vacation with PuffRing. They were shocked at how many starving children there were on the streets of the capital, so the two of them decided to stay and help. Puff ran for mayor, so it's a good thing Leana purchased an apartment! Puff won the election but was brought up on "Abuse of Power" charges. After Puff's imposed vacation in the Wiltshire jail, they continued their vacation before returning home and signing up to go to war to help an ally in France. They became engaged the night before they were to leave for France. It wasn't too long before adventure drew them to new lands in Stafford. Although they had moved Coventry, they returned to Canterbury for their wedding and were married on 03 June 1455 by their friend, Bishop Riktin. After they'd taken a short trip to Lichfield to meet with a merchant, Puff surprised Leana by opening Coventry's first casino and naming it after her. Diplomatic and Political Career Count ZeroStar hired Leana as the Sussex embassy chamberlain. When he handed her the keys to the embassy, he told her that he wanted the embassy to be turned into an organized place where ambassadors could find their desks and treaties could safely be stored. It was a daunting task but she managed it well for 9 months and even tried to help prevent a war between allies of Sussex, because Sussex would be forced to join the war, and the county was ill-equipped to handle a war. After Sussex canceled the call to war, Puff and Leana decided to run for Council. Colonies in the north were discovered near the end of their term and Puff asked Leana to move with him to Coventry. The princess placed them on the provisional council in Stafford. Leana was selected as countess and they spent the next month drafting laws and a constitution for their new county. Leana remained on council for several terms afterward, serving as trade minister for Stafford and countess for two terms. She assigned her former governess, Desideratist, as envoy between the Wolves of Sherwood (WoS), Chester, and Stafford. After retiring from politics, she accepted a position as chamberlain in the embassy of Stafford and rector of the Stafford University. Miscellaneous Leana is the Windsor King of Arms in the English College of Heraldry. Her main duty in the college is to maintain order and keep things organized. She also keeps stores the coats of arms for all English citizens in the Library and serves as an ambassador to the Irish college. Leana owns Holdgate Castle, a castle that she has given to establish as a college for the secular clergy of the Universal Roman Aristotelian Church of England. She was given Canterbury Castle as a gift from HRH Prince Algernon. She is the deaconess of Coventry and the archdeaconess of the Chester Diocese. Leana received the silver star of Aristotle for her work in the diocese. Her other passion is journalism, and she was until recently the chief editor of the AAP, English Division, before she retired in 1456. She was succeeded by the assistant editor, Eljajo Redadder. Category:People